Les larmes pour le dire
by Iolas
Summary: Le destin de Lex change lorsque celui-ci tente de sauver celui qu'il aime de lui-même en sacriffiant sa vie. Slash Lex Clark. Chapitre 8 en ligne! Reviews svp!
1. Je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir

Les larmes pour le dire  
  
Bonjour, je sais que cette fic vous paraîtra très brutale au début. Je n'ai jamais accepté le destin de Lex Luthor, mais la personnalité du personnage le mène inévitablement vers celui-ci. J'ai alors tenté d'imaginer la tension que devait vivre de plus en plus le jeune milliardaire. Pour lui donner une conscience, il fallait inévitablement qu'il ressente quelque chose de trop solide pour être détruit à l'endroit de Clark Kent, donc de l'amour inconditionnel. Mais lorsqu'on donne une conscience à un personnage qui en a peu ou pas, il faut un événement très fort pour pouvoir changer la trajectoire du destin de celui-ci. Alors soyez indulgents dans les premiers chapitres, je vous promets que le meilleur s'en vient !  
  
Les personnages de la série Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas...  
  
Lex regardait le vide depuis un bon moment déjà. Rien ne le retiendrait plus de sauter maintenant. Sa décision était prise, son destin scellé. Plus rien ni personne ne comptait plus pour Lex, ne fusse que Clark Kent. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre, lui qui s'avouait un avenir des plus sombres, à faire sombrer avec lui la personne qui comptait le plus au monde. Il savait que ce manque d'honnêteté entre lui et Clark briserait un jour leur amitié à jamais. De plus, Lex était parfaitement conscient que son désir de contrôler et d'acheter les gens ne le mènerait qu'à une seule issue. Hélas, cette issue était loin du chemin du jeune Kent et cela, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il le jurait désormais mentalement sur ce qui lui restait de pureté d'âme, jamais plus Clark ne serait affecté directement ou indirectement par sa faute.  
  
Depuis bien des années déjà, Lex n'avait jamais laissé ses sentiments refaire surface, de peur qu'ils ne soient méprisés par les autres ou par lui-même. Lorsque Pamela était revenue dans sa vie et qu'il avait appris sa maladie, il lui avait finalement pardonné et fait des confidences, mais il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Le milliardaire sourit à cette idée. Ce masque, ce visage apparemment si arrogant, l'avait certes protégé du monde extérieur, mais il avait aussi grugé une partie de son âme.  
  
Bien des événements auraient pu expliquer la décision que Lex avait prise depuis déjà une bonne semaine. Seulement, il y en avait un qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Par sa trahison, par son manque de sincérité et son égoïsme, il avait presque servi son ami sur un plateau d'argent à la presse. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir acheté les scalpels en prime ? » se méprisa Luthor fils en son fort intérieur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Bien entendu, il avait cru maîtriser la situation pour être le seul à connaître l'histoire de Clark Kent. Il aurait ensuite imaginé un immonde stratège, une partie d'échec façon Luthor afin de « convaincre » le journaliste qu'il avait engagé de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme Lex l'entendait.  
  
Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'empêchait encore de sauter dans le vide : ses sentiments pour Clark. Jamais Lex n'avait douté de ceux-ci ou tenté de les combattre. Il savait que cela lui ferait perdre de l'énergie et du temps inutilement. Ces sentiments étaient si puissants, qu'ils auraient pu émettre de l'électricité pour toute la ville pendant des siècles. Son cœur et ce qui lui restait d'âme était à Clark et rien ne viendrait changer cela, pas même la mort. Clark prouvait à Lex que son cœur était bel et bien fonctionnel, qu'il émettait des battements et malheureusement, qu'il pouvait avoir encore très mal. Oui, il souffrait de cet amour. Non pas que la simple vision de son amitié avec l'adolescent lui soit insupportable, mais seulement que les gestes qu'il posait par affection avaient souvent des conséquences des plus néfastes. Clark avait réussi à survivre à Smallville pendant les 15 dernières années et maintenant que le fils Luthor était en ville, sa vie et celle de ceux qu'il aimait étaient éprouvées régulièrement. Cela, Lex ne pouvait tout simplement plus le supporter.  
  
Ce qui portait le titre de père pour Lex étant désormais aveugle, il était facile de mettre ce plan à exécution. Des hommes, payé par Lex, étaient venus plus tôt pour « cambrioler » le manoir. Lex leur avait signifié l'endroit où se trouvaient les membres du personnel, qui avaient été ligotés et enfermés dans le boudoir. Puis, pendant que l'un des hommes menaçait Lionel, trois autres s'occupaient de dévaliser les objets de valeur. Enfin, l'un devait s'occuper de ligoter Lex et de le placer sur le balcon. Celui-ci n'aurait alors qu'une petite poussée à se donner pour en finir et faire croire à un homicide, car le suicide n'aurait été qu'une victoire irrémédiable de l'emprise de Lionel Luthor sur sa progéniture. Hors, ne voulant pas faire plus de mal qu'il en avait déjà fait, Lex avait pris la peine d'écrire un aveu signé aux hommes qu'il avait payé, pour qu'ils ne soient pas tenus responsables de sa mort si jamais ils étaient coincés. Pour ne pas avoir de chance de s'en sortir, comme en avait eu Chloé lors de sa propre chute, il allait se jeter dans le vide en présentant sa tête au sol.  
  
Désormais, Lex regardait le ciel en ce demandant bien si son âme irait rejoindre celle de sa mère et de son frère. Il poussa un dernier soupir et se laissa aller dans le vide, les yeux fermés et la certitude que maintenant qu'il s'en allait, tout allait bien aller pour Clark. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme il l'aurait cru. Ses pieds ligotés se coincèrent un moment entre les barreaux du porche et firent basculer Lex de sa position initiale. Celui-ci tomba jambes premières au sol, perdant conscience sur le coup. 


	2. Le coeur et la peur

Clark regardait les étoiles dans sa forteresse avec un sentiment étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait un grand vide s'insinuer tout à coup en lui et la peur s'empara de son être. Martha grimpa les escaliers d'un pas lourd et offrit à Clark le visage le plus désolé qu'il n'ait jamais vu.  
  
- Clark...il est arrivé quelque chose à Lex.  
  
Clark sentit qu'il allait s'évanouir et s'appuya au mur pour ne pas tomber.  
  
- Maman...où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Clark, Lex est à l'hôpital. Apparemment, des cambrioleurs sont entrés chez-lui ce soir. Ils l'ont ligoté et l'ont jeté du haut de son bureau. C'est tout ce que je sais....  
  
Clark poussa un léger gémissement et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il supplia sa mère du regard et celle-ci lui fit un signe affirmatif. Il utilisa donc sa vitesse surhumaine pour se rendre au chevet de son ami. Rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il ralentit le pas et se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil.  
  
- Bonsoir, je voudrais avoir la chambre de Lex Luthor S'il vous plaît .  
  
- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais monsieur Luthor est en chirurgie présentement....  
  
- Qu...Quoi ?  
  
La question de Clark était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Tout son univers s'écroulait; il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, battements qui dépassaient presque la limite que son organe pouvait tolérer. Il se précipita au troisième étage et vit Lionel Luthor, assis sagement dans la salle d'attente, le visage fermé. Clark s'approcha de lui à grands pas.  
  
- Que....comment va Lex ?  
  
Lionel parût sortir quelque peu de sa transe et tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui s'adressait à lui.  
  
- Clark... Lex a été jeté du balcon de son bureau. Il était ligoté aux mains et aux pieds...le médecin dit qu'il tente de sauver ses jambes. Il a aussi deux côtes fracturées...et... il a subit des dommages importants à la tête. Ils ne peuvent pas encore dire si Lex passera la nuit.  
  
Sur ce, Lionel réprima un long sanglot et s'arrêta soudain en entendant un lourd bruit sur le sol. Clark avait encaissé la nouvelle comme une véritable balle en plein cœur. Il avait envie de crier tout le mal qu'il avait à l'intérieur, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors tout se mit à tourner très vite et il perdit conscience, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Lorsque Clark se réveilla le lendemain matin, Martha et Jonathan étaient à son chevet, l'ai inquiet pour leur fils. Martha poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit son fils ouvrir lentement les yeux.  
  
- Clark, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
Le jeune Kent se remémora rapidement les événements de la veille et il se redressa rapidement, ses yeux emplis d'une peur que ses parents ne lui connaissaient pas. Jonathan le retint immédiatement.  
  
JK - Il est hors de danger Clark. Il s'est réveillé cette nuit.  
  
MK – Les médecins disent qu'il faudra attendre pour voir si les chirurgies faites pour sauver ses jambes ont réussi. Ils disent aussi que les dommages qu'a subit Lex à la tête n'ont pas laissé de lésions sévères au cerveau, mais il a tout de même une fracture du crâne.  
  
CK - Je veux le voir!  
  
JK - Non mon fils, tu dois te reposer.  
  
CK - Non tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de le voir. Je dois lui dire...  
  
MK - Mais de quoi parles-tu Clark ?  
  
CK - ...Seulement de choses que j'aurais du lui dire...si j'avais su que...  
  
Martha sourit tristement à son fils.  
  
MK - Lex doit lui aussi se reposer. Dès qu'il te sera possible de le voir...  
  
CK - Je t'en prie maman !  
  
La voix de Clark avait retrouvé sa force et le ton qu'il avait pris était impératif. Jonathan paru se résigner.  
  
JK - D'accord Clark, allons-y. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la chambre de Lex, Jonathan s'arrêta et laissa entrer son fils seul. Clark pénétra dans la chambre et s'arrêta net. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état. Pris d'un choc terrible, il détailla celui-ci des yeux. Ses jambes étaient enveloppées jusqu'aux cuisses et étaient retenues par un support de métal. Il y avait un énorme bandage sur le torse et sur la tête du milliardaire et du sang sèche était étendu sur le visage de celui-ci. Lex avait les yeux ouverts et regardait au plafond. Clark sortit soudain de sa transe et se dirigea vers son ami. Il prit doucement place sur une chaise aux côtés de Lex et d'un geste plein de tendresse, il lui caressa tendrement le visage. À cet instant, Clark assista à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Lex, regardant toujours au plafond, laissa plusieurs larmes couler librement sur son visage. 


	3. Un ami, une promesse

Lex avait perdu la volonté de se battre pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments. Il était vidé de toute force et se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir aussi lamentablement échoué... comme d'habitude, se disait-il. Il avait survécu et pour cela, le prix à payer serait encore très cher. Il devrait d'abord mentir une fois de plus à Clark sur les événements de la veille, puis pour ne pas se montrer vulnérable, il devrait vite se remettre sur pied et reprendre les rênes de la Luthorcorp. Il y aurait aussi l'aveu signé à récupérer et l'affaire à étouffer. Pourtant, tout aurait été si merveilleux s'il avait rendu l'âme. Il avait trouvé le moyen de financer entièrement le projet qui visait à aider les employés de l'usine à prendre en main leur entreprise. Grâce à l'argent des assurances, ils n'auraient plus jamais à dépendre des Luthor. Puis, il avait entièrement effacé les récentes dettes des Kent à la banque, sans toutefois rembourser leur dernier emprunt. Enfin, lorsque Clark Kent aurait commencé ses études, il aurait bénéficié d'une totale gratuité scolaire tout le temps qu'aurait duré son apprentissage.  
  
Il entendit un bruit de porte qui le tira de ses rêveries, mais garda les yeux fixés au plafond. Il savait très bien que cette démarche lente et hésitante était celle de son meilleur ami. Il avait appris à la reconnaître d'entre toutes depuis bien longtemps. Lex ne se sentait pas capable de regarder celui qu'il avait voulu sauver de lui-même et ne fit pas un seul geste en sa direction. Clark s'avança après un long moment et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.  
  
Puis, Luthor fils se sentit faiblir lorsque Kent posa sa main sur son visage pour le caresser doucement. Jamais il n'avait osé un tel geste envers lui! Cela l'atteignit infiniment plus fort au cœur que n'importe quel autre contact humain qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Seulement au contact de cette main, une chaleur s'était mise à couler doucement en lui, le berçant et le rassurant. Ce n'était pas le visage de Lex que Clark caressait en ce moment précis, mais bien son cœur, bourré de plaies et de cicatrices. Pourtant, il aurait voulu quitter cette main tant aimée et s'éteindre doucement, pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.  
  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues. S'il avait dû survivre, Lex se fit néanmoins une promesse qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin des temps : Lex Luthor ne cacherait plus jamais rien à Clark Kent sur ce qu'il était, même si cela devait mettre fin à leur amitié. Il prit une longue respiration secouée de spasmes et se retourna vers Clark, qui pleurait presque de rage.  
  
-Dis-moi de quoi avaient l'air les salopards qui t'on fait ça Lex. Dis-le moi et je les tuerai de mes propres mains, je le jure devant Dieu.  
  
Lex parut surpris du comportement de son ami, mais Clark ne lui laissa  
pas l'occasion de parler.  
  
- Oui je tiens à toi Lex. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais le concevoir ou  
l'imaginer. Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec... dis-moi qui t'as fait ça  
!?!  
  
Lex était terrifié. Il craignait désormais de dire la vérité à Clark  
après de telles déclarations. Clark tenait donc à lui à ce point! Cela  
réchauffait son cœur d'un bonheur sans nom! Mais il se rappela de la  
promesse qu'il venait de se faire et se jura de la respecter coûte que  
coûte. Il regarda son ami avec des yeux résignés et lui répondit.  
  
- C'est moi qui aie fait ça... Clark je...suis désolé.  
  
Clark avait écouté la réponse de son ami la bouche béante de stupéfaction  
et les yeux exorbités.  
  
- QUOI !  
  
Maintenant, Clark Kent criait. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses  
oreilles. Lex expliqua à Clark comment il s'y était pris pour camoufler  
l'affaire, puis comment il avait trouvé une solution pour l'usine avec  
l'argent des assurances. Enfin, il lui avoua avoir soulagé ses parents  
d'un bon nombre de leurs dettes et d'avoir subventionné les études  
futures de son ami.  
  
- MAIS POURQUOI LEX ? IL N'Y A DONC PLUS RIEN NI PERSONNE QUI COMPTE POUR  
TOI ?  
  
Les yeux de Clark étaient de plus en plus rougis par la rage et les  
larmes. Comment son ami avait-il pu décider de mourir, de le laisser, de  
l'abandonner à ce monde sans lui. Clark savait pertinemment au fond de  
lui-même que sa vie n'aurait plus eu le même sens sans cet homme qu'il  
affectionnait presque jalousement. Lex aurait eu envie d'être mort. Il  
était témoin de la pire des souffrances qu'il n'avait jamais lu sur le  
visage du jeune fermier. Apparemment, cette lamentable démarche de  
suicide avait surpassé les autres en termes de blessures à son ami. D'une  
voix presque qu'inaudible, il continua son aveu. Il avoua à Clark qu'il  
en avait décidé ainsi pour le sauver de lui-même, car il ne lui attirait  
que les pires malheurs.  
  
- Clark je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir par ma faute, c'est au-  
dessus de mes forces. Mon destin sombre me semblait tellement...  
inévitable...j'avais peur qu'en plus de te perdre pour toujours à force de  
malhonnêteté, j'en vienne à te faire du mal pour mes propres intérêts. Tu  
es la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi sur cette fichue  
terre...je t'aurais été beaucoup plus utile mort que vivant, crois-moi.  
  
- C'est impossible...tu ne peux pas...laisser ta vie ainsi simplement pour  
que...pour moi...  
  
La voix de Clark était redevenue un murmure, remplit de confusion.  
  
- Clark....je ne peux plus le supporter...tu es le seul véritable ami que  
j'ai jamais eu et....je...  
  
Le regard de Lex s'intensifia, mais les mots restèrent sur le bord de ses  
lèvres. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué et pâlit. Clark le comprit. Il  
se leva, se pencha vers son ami et déposa un affectueux baiser sur son  
front.  
  
- Je vais revenir te voir ce soir, je te le promets. Reposes-toi Lex...  
  
- Je te demande pardon Clark, tu plus profond de mon cœur.  
  
- Lex...il n'y a rien à pardonner...mais ne penses plus jamais à me quitter,  
Smallville a besoin de toi...j'ai besoin de toi Lex.  
  
- ...  
  
Sur ces mots, Lex s'endormit profondément et Clark sortit de la Chambre,  
plus confus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa courte existence. 


	4. Tu ne me feras pas partir d'ici

Clark regardait le coucher de soleil du haut de sa tour. Il sentait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, tellement les événements de ces deux derniers jours l'avaient bouleversé. Le jeune Kent comptait les heures qui s'étendaient avant qu'il ne puisse retourner au chevet de Lex. Il avait eu si peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais lors de la nouvelle que Lionel Luthor lui avait apportée. Puis, Lex lui avait avoué qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Comment le jeune milliardaire avait pu avoir si mal sans que son meilleur ami ne s'en aperçoive? « Tu parles d'un ami ! » pensa Clark. Sur cette pensée, il entendit Jonathan monter les escaliers.  
  
-Clark...comment vas-tu?  
  
-(Long soupir) j'ai eu si peur papa....comment peut-on avoir si peur? Je...je n'ai pas su comprendre...  
  
-De quoi parles-tu mon fils?  
  
-Non rien(sourire franc) je crois que je suis simplement encore un peu bouleversé par les événements.  
  
-Clark...j'ai eu un appel de la banque. On dirait que mes dettes antérieures ont été effacées. (Regard concerné et entendu).  
  
-Papa...  
  
-Je sais...ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour en parler. Je suis désolé Clark.  
  
Jonathan se dirigea vers les escaliers et fut interpellé par son fils.  
  
-Papa?  
  
-Oui mon garçon?  
  
-Merci.  
  
Kent père sourit et sortit de la forteresse.  
  
Clark s'étendit sur le canapé et son regard se perdit. Il se rappelait les mots que Lex lui avait dis. Jamais le jeune milliardaire ne lui avait paru aussi désespéré. Lex Luthor avait donc une conscience assez forte pour faire obstacle à ses propres instincts, ceux qui étaient profondément encrés dans ses gènes. « Et il a voulu me sauver de lui-même... » Clark croisa ses bras sur son torse, retenant ainsi le flot d'émotions, qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir brusquement de son corps. «Comment pensait-il que j'allais le prendre? Ha génial, ce satané Luthor fils est enfin sortit de ma vie!(Clark eu un sourire sec et ironique, puis il s'assombrit ) J'espère qu'il sait que je tiens à lui plus que tout.... » C'était vrai. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, leur amitié avait été difficile, chacun cachant une part de son passé. Or, pour rien au monde le jeune Kent ne se serait séparé de son ami. Ils avaient un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Personne d'autre ne le comprenait, personne d'autre ne pouvait l'atteindre. Lorsque les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, on pouvait presque croire qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Clark pensa un moment que Lex n'était qu'un égoïste et qu'il aurait fini sa vie en égoïste s'il avait réussi son coup. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'aurait pas seulement impliqué( indirectement ou pas)dans une odieuse histoire, comme lors de quelques-unes de leurs aventures, il aurait détruit son univers.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lex regardait les nouvelles de cinq heures de son lit d'hôpital. On y parlait en primeur de l'infraction qui avait été commise chez les Luthor et de l'accident l'impliquant, qui lui avait presque coûté la vie. Luthor fils lâcha un long soupir et se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il avait dit la vérité à Clark sur les événements de la veille, celui-ci avait paru saisi d'une rage incontrôlable, comme si tout à coup, il avait eu à se battre pour préserver sa propre vie. Jamais Lex ne se serait permis d'imaginer une telle démonstration d'affection de la par de son ami, sauf s'il n'aurait eu à y assister lui-même. Aussi, le baiser sur le front que lui avait donné Clark avant de partir lui tournait sans-cesse dans la tête, comme un vieux film usé dont on ne peut se départir. Si tendre, si plein de tendresse. De mémoire, Lex ne pouvait se souvenir d'un tel baiser.  
  
Or, il savait qu'il devrait réintégrer cette indéchiffrable assurance devant Clark et devant les autres, seul moyen de reprendre sa vie d'avant où il l'avait laissé. Car il ne connaissait aucune autre vie que celle qui lui avait été imposée à la naissance, aucune autre certitude de contrôler un tant soit peu ce qui se passait autour pour ne pas être écrasé. S'il revenait en faible, il perdrait à jamais sa crédibilité auprès des gens de Smallville et il deviendrait une victime de choix pour cette faucheuse de vie. Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher de son lit.  
  
-Père?! Je te croyais repartis au manoir à cette heure.  
  
-En fait Lex...je repars à Métropolis.  
  
-Quoi? C'est une autre de tes blagues sadiques n'est-ce pas! Épargne-moi s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas la tête à  
  
-C'est très sérieux Lex. Tu gagnes, j'ai révisé tous les profits qu'avait fait l'usine lorsque tu étais en tête et j'ai réalisé qu'elle a un gros potentiel de revenu. Aussi, si cela peut motiver les troupes, je veux bien faire des travailleurs des actionnaires à 49%. Je te laisse voler de tes propres ailes Lex. Tu m'as prouvé ce dont tu étais capable. Mais tu rentreras avec moi à Métropolis.  
  
-Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai!  
  
-Plaît-il?  
  
-Je ne rentrerai pas à Métropolis avec toi. Ma place est ici et nul part ailleurs.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lex. Je ne te reconnais plus! Lorsque tu es atterris ici, tu me maudissais, tu répugnais à te retrouver dans ce trou. Et aujourd'hui, tu fais tout pour ne pas repartir. Même si je jette sur toi les plus odieux des plans, même si je menace tout ton monde de s'écrouler, tu t'entête à rester ici. J'ai toujours cru que c'était pour me tenir tête comme tu l'as toujours fait et rien d'autre....Mais je commence à penser que quelque chose d'autre te retient ici et je finirai par trouver ce que c'est. Lorsque je le tiendrai, je te jure que je  
  
-Si tu t'approches de Clark le moindrement ou de sa famille, je te jure que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour que tu  
  
-Ai-je mentionné le nom des Kent mon garçon?  
  
-...(Lex avait un regard horrifié derrière son masque de Luthor et même si cette expression ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, Lionel, le regard noir et perdu, avait semblé pendant un moment la saisir, même s'il était désormais aveugle).  
  
-Je vois. C'est donc ton amitié avec ce garçon qui te tient dans cette ville depuis si longtemps. Fils, si tu ne reviens pas avec moi à Métropolis aussitôt que tu seras remis sur pied, les Kent ne se remettront jamais des malheurs qui leurs arriveront.  
  
-JE LE PROTÈGERAI! Je le protégerai au prix de ma vie tu entends! Jamais rien n'arrivera à Clark aussi longtemps que je serai envie et s'il lui arrive quelque chose...(le regard de Lex se fit inébranlable) je me tuerai, je t'en fais la promesse formelle. Alors, tu te retrouveras seul à jamais.  
  
-C'est donc cela(un sourire indéchiffrable apparu sur le visage de Lionel Luthor). Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Fou moi la paix!  
  
-Tu n'as donc plus besoin de moi. Tu es devenu un homme, comme j'ai toujours voulu que tu en deviennes un. Je te laisse en paix pour le moment Lex, mais n'oublie jamais qui est ton père.  
  
Sur ce, Lionel sortit de la pièce en renversant une petite table au passage avec sa canne. 


	5. Chezmoi et nul part ailleurs

Clark s'était endormit, transit par l'épuisement et la peine. Seul le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine prouvait qu'il était encore de ce monde. Jonathan regardait son fils d'un air songeur. Clark n'avait jamais caché à son père toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour son ami et il l'avait défendu avec acharnement tant de fois, qu'il en était à se demander si son fils se serait remis un jour de la mort de Lex Luthor. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Clark et remarqua que son visage était imprégné de traces rougies ou blanchies, probablement faites par de nombreuses larmes.  
  
-Clark..  
  
Son fils se mit à s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux, lentement.  
  
-Si tu veux aller voir Lex ce soir, il est temps. Les visites se terminent à 7 heures.  
  
Clark regarda sa montre et se leva aussitôt.  
  
-Il ne me reste que quelques minutes. N'auriez-vous pas pu me réveiller avant?  
  
-Clark...tu as besoin de reprendre des forces...  
  
-Lex a besoin de moi papa, il a besoin de moi.  
  
-Je sais mon fils...je sais.  
  
-Papa...j'ai pensé...enfin...j'aimerais que Lex fasse sa convalescence à la ferme avec nous. Ce n'est pas son père qui irait prendre soi de lui et je suis assez inquiet...crois-tu  
  
-Je n'en sais rien Clark, même blessé, un Luthor(Jonathan regarda son fils prendre une expression excessivement blessée et se reprit.)...D'accord Clark, c'est d'accord. Mais au moindre  
  
-Il ne fera rien contre nous papa, je te le promets. Lex est quelqu'un de bien, il te le prouvera avant la fin de l'été. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu viens  
  
-Laisse et dépêche-toi d'aller le rejoindre.  
  
Pendant qu'il courrait jusqu'à l'hôpital, Clark sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Un bonheur presque trop grand l'avait envahit et il sentait que le monde entier se pliait devant la puissance de ce sentiment. Lex serait bien avec lui à la ferme. Il s'occuperait de lui comme personne auparavant. Avec Clark cet été, Lex saurait enfin ce qu'est être heureux. Il y veillerait.  
  
Les paupières de Lex tombaient lourdement, retenues par des voix qui s'agitaient à l'extérieur de la chambre. Lorsque les voix s'élevèrent, il les ouvrit complètement réveillé.  
  
-Je vous dis que les visites sont terminées monsieur Kent. Il est 7h05 et  
  
-Laissez-le entrer garde, ça va.  
  
-Je suis désolée monsieur Luthor, mais le règlement  
  
-Je vous conseille de le laisser entrer, ou vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de citer ce règlement à l'avenir.  
  
L'infirmière, surprise par la menace, laissa passer le jeune fermier et passa son chemin sans rien dire.  
  
-Merci Lex...je suis désolé d'arriver si tard, tu dois être fatigué.  
  
-Non ça va(mentit Lex). Tu vas bien...  
  
-Lex...je suis désolé...pour tout.  
  
-De quoi parles-tu?  
  
-Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas toujours su me montrer un véritable ami  
  
-Clark c'est ridicule, je ne sais pas combien de fois tu m'as sauvé la vie  
  
-Laisse moi finir Lex. Je t'ai souvent rejeté, car j'avais promis de garder le secret sur mes origines. Mais sache que j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Toujours. Jamais je n'ai douté une seule seconde de ton amitié pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces raisons que j'ai même été jusqu'à apporter un « criminel » blessé chez toi au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais j'aurais du briser cette promesse pour toi Lex. J'aurais du te le dire dès le début. Ma réserve n'a fait que mettre de la distance entre nous et aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner. Pas après....  
  
-Clark...arrête maintenant. Tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas toujours digne de confiance tu sais. J'aurais très bien pu te trahir.  
  
-Non tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Je sais que tu tiens à moi...autant que je tiens à toi.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai Clark. Et je te promets que lorsque je rentrerai au manoir, je  
  
-Non pas tout de suite Lex. Tu ne passeras pas ta convalescence au manoir Luthor. C'est hors de question. J'aurais toujours cette peur au ventre tout au long de la journée...que tu...  
  
-Tu as une autre solution peut-être.  
  
-Tu vas venir passer l'été chez moi.  
  
-Quoi! Et tu comptes me cacher à la cave moi aussi!  
  
-Mon père est d'accord, je lui en ai parlé et  
  
-Ha oui! Avant ou après l'avoir saoulé à mort?  
  
-Arrête Lex. Ce n'est pas une négociation. Tu viendras chez-moi un point c'est tout.  
  
-C'est un ordre on dirait.  
  
-Oui et ne me laisse pas user de menace.  
  
-Tu tiens donc autant à moi pour t'encombrer du parfait infirme et  
  
-Tu en doutes encore?  
  
Lex regarda Clark dans les yeux un instant avec toute l'affection et la reconnaissance du monde.  
  
-Non. Très bien....mais il faudra prévoir un espace pour que je puisse travailler...  
  
Clark roula ironiquement les yeux.  
  
-Commence par reprendre des forces d'accord. Je te laisse, je reviendrai te voir demain. Les médecins disent que si tout va bien, tu pourras sortir des soins intensifs dans une semaine. Après, nous transfèreront tes affaires chez-nous. Tu n'as qu'à me faire une liste, je la remettrai à Enrique.  
  
-D'accord. Clark....merci. Je n'ai jamais douté de ton amitié tu sais.  
  
-Je sais....Bonne nuit Lex.  
  
Sur ce, Clark se leva et quitta la chambre, un sourire serin aux lèvres. 


	6. Mais qu'estce qui se passe Clark?

Chapitre 6 : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Clark? »  
  
Durant toute la semaine, Clark s'était rendu à l'hôpital au chevet de Lex aussitôt que cela lui était « humainement » possible. Cela avait débuté par des visites en soirée, puis en après-midi et enfin, en matinée. Dès qu'il sortait de l'école, Clark courrait en direction de son ami. Aujourd'hui n'y ferait pas exception, surtout que c'était en après-midi que Lex devrait aménager chez les Kent. Clark se sentait nerveux, mais heureux. Jamais il n'aurait pu avoir l'esprit tranquille en sachant son meilleur ami au manoir après ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Il en avait reparlé avec Luthor fils durant l'une de ses longues visites en soirée. Lex restait vague quant aux raisons profondes pour lesquelles il avait posé ce geste, mais Clark avait quand même tenu à le rassurer sur la profonde amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui et sur le fait que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Le jeune Kent n'était pas habitué à ces grandes phrases bourrées d'émotion et son vis-à-vis le semblait encore moins. Mais Clark avait besoin de les dire. Il avait besoin d'informer Lex sur chaque chose qu'il ressentait pour lui, comme s'il avait eu besoin de se l'entendre dire lui- même. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela....il n'y avait plus que cela. Cette dernière semaine, Clark l'avait passé à s'inquiéter pour son ami, à faire tourner sans-cesse leurs dernières conversations dans sa tête et à courir à l'hôpital dès que cela lui avait été possible. Ce n'était plus seulement le besoin de se rassurer ou d'avoir bonne conscience. Il avait besoin de l'entendre se plaindre du manque de goût de ses repas, besoin de voir chacun des sourires que Lex lui réservait pour le rassurer, besoin d'entendre chaque soupir, chaque mot couler de sa bouche et surtout, il avait besoin de voir ses yeux. Ces yeux si intenses, si remplis de sentiments cachés par un voile d'indifférence, si bleus, si beaux... Des paroles le tirèrent de ces pensées.  
  
-Clark? Clark est-ce que tu m'écoutais....  
  
-Non Chloé...je suis désolé...j'étais ailleurs...  
  
-À l'hôpital?  
  
-Quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça...?  
  
-Je suis ta meilleure amie Clark. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé a été difficile pour toi. Tu as cru perdre Lex...mais il est en vie et hors de danger maintenant, tu peux  
  
-Non tu ne comprends pas Chloé...  
  
-Alors explique-moi Clark, explique-moi, je comprendrai, je te promets.  
  
-Il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas moi-même cette semaine...mais lorsque je le pourrai, je voudrais que tu sois là pour moi....  
  
-Je serai toujours là pour toi Clark, tu le sais?  
  
Sourire franc  
  
-Bien sûr Chloé...merci.  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
3 heures pm : Clark n'avait jamais couru aussi vite jusqu'à la maison! Jonathan l'attendait à la cuisine, calmement assis sur une chaise.  
  
-Papa! Je suis là, on peut y aller.  
  
-D'accord, je vais me changer et nous y allons.  
  
MK : -Clark, l'hôpital a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Le médecin qui s'occupe de Lex., voudrait qu'il y ait un spécialiste qui le suive pendant encore quelques jours...c'est qu'on lui a retiré les antidouleurs qu'il prenait par intraveineuse ce matin et le mal devrait se manifester assez rapidement...mais ce n'est rien Clark, il ne viendra rendre visite à Lex à quelques reprises pendant la journée et repartira à l'hôpital. Lex peut donc venir s'installer ici aujourd'hui comme prévu.  
  
Martha eue un sourire tendre en compatissant envers son fils mais fut interrompu, car quelqu'un cognait à la porte : Lana.  
  
LL : -Bonjour Madame Kent! Bonjour Clark!  
  
Martha salua Lana et la fit entrer. Clark se contenta de lui sourire et de lui faire une petit signe de tête.  
  
LL : -Il paraît que c'est le grand jour! Je suis venue te supporter moralement et te proposer te t'accompagner lorsque tu iras chercher Lex.  
  
CK : -...Je te remercie Lana, mais je préfère y aller seul...Lex est passé par toute une gamme d'émotions cette semaine et je préférerais qu'il se repose.  
  
LL : -(rire) On dirait que tu es son infirmier personnel alors.  
  
CK : -(sourire timide) On dirait. Si ça ne te dérange pas Lana, on se reparle au lycée lundi prochain, je dois aller chercher Lex avec mon père.  
  
LL : -(légère expression de déception et de curiosité) Très bien. Tu diras à Lex que moi et ma tante avons une grosse pensée pour lui.  
  
Sur ce, Lana fit demi-tour et sortit de la maison.  
  
MK : -(Voyant que Clark n'agissait pas comme d'habitude avec Lana) Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Clark?  
  
CK : -Que veux-tu dire?  
  
MK : -Tu...enfin...il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lana? Tu avais l'air distant...  
  
CK : -Nous en reparlerons plus tard maman, je dois y aller, Lex doit en avoir marre de cette chambre d'hôpital.  
  
Clark avait aperçu son père descendre l'escalier et il le précéda, sortant de la maison avec une expression de joie non dissimulée.  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
Un vacarme d'enfer résonnait à l'hôpital de Smalville. On aurait pu croire qu'une équipe de terroristes s'était emparée du troisième étage. Tout ce qui pouvait être lancé volait à travers la chambre de Lex Luthor, manquant sa cible et venant s'écraser contre les murs. Un employé sortit en trombe et au même instant, une fourchette lui effleura l'oreille droite. Le père et le fils Kent avaient assisté à une bonne partie de la tempête.  
  
-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER! HHAAAA!  
  
JK : -Mais que se passe-t-il ici?  
  
-Bonjour, j'imagine que vous êtes les Kent. Ne vous en faites pas pour cette petite scène. Lex n'est plus sous calmant depuis ce matin et la douleur qu'il ressent un peu partout est très forte. Sa réaction est tout à fait normale?  
  
JK : -Et comment pensez-vous que nous allons l'amener à la maison?...Vous avec une camisole de force pour le voyage!!!  
  
CK : -Ça va, je vais le calmer.  
  
Clark s'avança dans la chambre. Il savait que les projectiles ne pourraient pas le blesser et qu'il avait plus de chance de calmer Lex que les autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait. Or, aussitôt que Clark entra dans la chambre, Lex se calma, retenant trop mal, des expressions de douleur atroce.  
  
-Lex, dis-moi ce que je peux faire.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses y faire gra...nd chose Claaark!!!  
  
Lex se tortillait de douleur dans son lit, réprimant de petits cris étouffés. Au même moment, l'employé entra dans la chambre et se présenta.  
  
-Comme j'essayais de le dire tout à l'heure monsieur Luthor, mon nom est Craig. Je suis à l'emploi de l'hôpital pour tout ce qui touche la physiothérapie. Je m'occuperai de vous cette semaine, afin de minimiser la douleur qui vous afflige. Je viendrai vous rendre visite chez les Kent trois fois par jour. Mais pour cesser d'avoir mal, vous devrez me permettre de vous toucher. Vous avez bien compris ce que je vous ai dis?  
  
Lex visiblement épuisé, fit un bref mouvement de tête pour approuver. La douleur était si insoutenable, que n'importe quoi pouvant le soulager était le bienvenu. Craig expliqua à Lex qu'il devait réchauffer les parties les plus susceptibles d'êtres engourdies, comme cela, la douleur serait beaucoup moins importante et il se mit à l'ouvrage. Lex se détendit peu à peu, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière. Puis Craig se tourna vers Clark.  
  
-Vous voulez m'aider Clark. Si jamais Lex a mal et que je ne suis pas présent, vous pourrez le faire.  
  
-(Clark se sentit gêné et regarda Lex, attendant une approbation qui ne vint jamais, Lex se contentant de le regarder, semblant attendre sa réponse) D'accord, montrez-moi.  
  
-Très bien. Commencer par le bras gauche et massez-le en faisant de petits cercles...oui comme cela et vous commencer toujours du bas pour finir par le haut...très bien. 


	7. La vie chez les Kent

Chapitre 7 : La vie chez les Kent  
  
Lex avait sursauté lorsque Craig avait demandé à Clark de l'aider, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il avait simplement regardé son ami avec une expression indifférente, faisant mine d'attendre une réponse. Puis, Clark avait commencé à le masser et Lex avait eu l'impression que toutes ses fonctions vitales avaient cessé d'exister.  
  
« S'il savait tout le bien et tout le mal qu'il me fait à la fois! Clark, ce simple contact me donne envie de vivre chaque seconde comme jamais auparavant, mais il me donne aussi l'envie de mourir, car je souffrirai désormais de tous ceux qui ne me seront pas destinés. Je t'aime tant....je t'aime tant. »  
  
Lex se laissait aller à toutes les nouvelles sensations qu'il n'avait pas connues jusqu'à maintenant. Il sentit les mains de Clark passer de son bras à son épaule et de son épaule à son cou. « Ouff! Zone sensible! » Lex ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir de bien être et ferma les yeux, voulant graver chaque « caresse » à jamais dans ses souvenirs. La voix désagréable(pour Lex) de Craig, le sortit de ce moment merveilleux.  
  
-Lex, vous avez encore mal?  
  
-(Lex ouvrit les yeux et lança à demi épuisé) Non, ça va maintenant, merci.  
  
JK- Bon alors nous vous laissons vous changer Lex et nous partirons. Martha a préparé de quoi nourrir tout Smallville. J'espère que vous avez faim.  
  
Clark regarda son père un instant avec des yeux étonnés. « Mais voyons! Pas de remarques cinglantes, pas de réplique désagréable? Tu as une drôle d'attitude aujourd'hui papa. Tu le regarde presque avec.....de la sympathie?!...non c'est impossible ».  
  
-Craig! Si vous continuez à me toucher sans prévenir, je ne donne pas long feu de votre présence à mon chevet!  
  
-(Craig roula les yeux et ignora la réplique) Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous changer monsieur Luthor. Bref, vous avez besoin de moi et je vous avertis, mes visites se feront aussi ponctuelles que votre bonne humeur à mon égard.  
  
Lex voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais il aperçu Clark pouffer d'un rire très mal retenu et quitter la chambre avec les épaules convulsées de spasmes.  
  
Durant le trajet, Lex n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui inquiétait un peu son ami. D'habitude, il était intéressé par un sujet quelconque à partager avec lui. Il lui posait des questions sur l'école, Lana ou autre chose. Clark était quelque peu peiné que son ami ne lui porte pas autant d'intérêt qu'à l'habitude. Cela le força à lui demander :  
  
-Lex, ça va?  
  
Lex, qui regardait par la fenêtre depuis le début du trajet se tourna vers Clark avec une expression sereine sur le visage et un léger sourire.  
  
-Oui ça va. Je suis désolé Clark, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
-Et à quoi pensais-tu? Si ça n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr(sourire curieux).  
  
-Seulement à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie.  
  
Lex avait dit cela sans réfléchir, mais il le pensait vraiment. Sans Clark Kent, le vrai Lex Luthor aurait fini par mourir et laisser place à un monstre dressé à rechercher le pouvoir pour ensuite mieux servir le Diable. À cette pensée, il ne pu qu'agrandir le sourire qui occupait son visage, afin de montrer toute sa gratitude à son ami. Clark eu un sourire gêné, mais Lex remarqua une lueur passer rapidement dans ses yeux.  
  
-Et moi de t'avoir dans la mienne.  
  
-Tu le penses vraiment?(expression ironique)  
  
JK- Ho oui il le pense ! Et s'il vous plaît Lex, ne débutez pas une joute verbale à ce sujet, car je vous assure que vous seriez perdant...j'ai essayé!!!(sourire entendu)  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui? Maman et lui ont sûrement eu une sérieuse discussion! » Sur cette pensée, Clark approuva de la tête et sourit à son père.  
  
La camionnette arriva enfin dans l'entrée de la ferme des Kent. Martha s'avança sur le porche pour accueillir Lex. Pendant ce temps, Jonathan sortit la chaise roulante du véhicule pour la poser sur le sol. C'est à ce moment que Lex réalisa que Craig ne serait pas celui qui le prendrait dans ses bras pour le déposer sur la chaise. Il vit Clark s'approcher de sa portière et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Je jeune Kent ouvrit la portière et sourit à Lex.  
  
-Désolé Lex, je vais devoir te prendre dans mes bras....il faut t'installer dans la chaise et...  
  
-Clark, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission.  
  
-Ben en fait, tout à l'heure tu as dit à Craig de le faire alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de suivre tes précieux conseils(sourire moqueur).  
  
-(air sérieux) Ces « conseils » ne s'appliquent pas à toi.  
  
-...d'accord.  
  
Clark se pencha alors vers son ami et Lex passa un bras derrière lui avec l'impression qu'il allait perdre conscience tellement les sentiments et les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient forts. Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête à jamais, le laissant doucement écouler sa vie dans les bras de son protecteur, le laissant entendre battre son cœur et respirer ce doux parfum dont l'odeur était incomparable à toute autre personne vivant sur cette terre. « J'aimerais que jamais tu ne me lâche ». Mais le contacte fut rompu lorsque Clark déposa son ami sur la chaise roulante, avec une douceur presque exagérée. Martha se précipita alors pour saluer ses trois hommes, certainement affamés.  
  
Ce n'est pas tant le repas qui avait impressionné Luthor fils, mais le fait qu'il y prenait part en famille, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Les Kent avaient été vraiment très aimables avec lui et Jonathan lui souriait sans cesse, presque sympathique. Cette attitude cachait-elle quelque chose? « Non voyons! Tu n'as pas affaire à Lionel. Ressaisis-toi! » D'ailleurs, Lex se demanda un bref instant ce que serait la prochaine brillante idée que son père aurait pour lui pourrir la vie. Au même moment, le téléphone sonna.  
  
-Lex.  
  
-Bonjour mon fils. Alors...comment vas-tu? J'ai téléphoné au manoir, mais Enrique m'a dit que tu logeais chez les Kent pour quelque temps. Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour tu t'abaisserais à t'enfuir dans une ferme pour t'éloigner de moi!  
  
-Papa, ce n'est pas le moment. Si tu veux me parler de quelque chose de plus important que tes états d'âme  
  
-Non attend Lex. Je me suis mal exprimé...En fait, je te téléphonais pour t'inviter à déjeuner avec moi lorsque tu iras mieux.  
  
Lex équartilla les yeux une fraction de secondes et Clark jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui, comme s'il se préparait à affronter la fin du monde. Plus personne ne parlait chez les Kent depuis que le téléphone cellulaire de Lex avait sonné et celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
-Écoute  
  
-Je peux même faire le trajet jusqu'à Smallville si tu es trop fatigué...  
  
-En effet, je crois que ce serait une meilleure idée....D'accord j'accepte, mais je te rappellerai pour te le faire savoir lorsque j'irai mieux. Ne m'appelle plus ici...je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi.  
  
Sur ce, Lex raccrocha et baisa immédiatement les yeux vers son assiette, s'attendant déjà à une tempête colérique de la part de Jonathan.  
  
-Je suis désolé(murmura-t-il).  
  
MK- Ne vous en faîtes pas Lex, ce n'est rien. Vous voulez encore des pommes de terre?  
  
- Non merci madame Kent.  
  
MK- Vous pouvez m'appeler Martha Lex si vous le désirez.  
  
- Très bien(léger sourire)...Martha.  
  
CK- Tu sembles fatigué, tu veux monter à ta chambre?  
  
- Oui j'aimerais assez. Merci pour le repas madame K...heu Martha.  
  
MK- Je suis très contente que ça vous ait plu Lex.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Clark ne prévint pas Lex lorsqu'il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour le monter à l'étage.  
  
La chambre était très sympathique. Petite, mais sympathique. Les affaires de Lex avaient été placées pour que celui-ci puisse y avoir accès. Une table de travail avait même été rajoutée, pour permettre à Lex de consulter son ordinateur. Près de la fenêtre, il y avait un petit lit couvert des draps qu'Enrique avait apportés chez les Kent.  
  
-Je sais que tu es habitué à plus grand, mais j'ai organisé l'espace, pour que tu puisses t'y sentir bien le plus possible.  
  
-C'est toi qui as fait tout ça!?  
  
-Ma mère et Enrique ont placé tes affaires. Je n'ai fait que décider où iraient les meubles, ce n'est pas grande chose en fin de compte(sourire gêné).  
  
-C'est très apprécié Clark(petit sourire).  
  
-Lex...tu dois avoir très mal encore n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Ce n'est que moi qui suis concerné...c'est de ma faute si j'ai mal.  
  
Clark n'avait pas envie de laisser la cohorte de questions sans réponses qu'il retenait depuis déjà une semaine déferler sur son ami, mais la peur de ne pas avoir d'éclaircissement était pire que celle d'être remit à sa place. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour affronter Lex, il s'aperçut que celui- ci le regardait dans les yeux avec une expression neutre, celle des Luthor que Clark connaissait si bien.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clark?  
  
-Je...enfin...Lex je sais que tu as tenté de m'expliquer pourquoi...enfin bref...j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque des pièces de l'histoire.  
  
Lex avait toujours son masque d'indifférence et il regardait Clark avec des yeux qui semblaient dresser une barrière entre lui et son ami.  
  
-Et quelles pièces est-ce qu'il te manque?  
  
-Hé bien(hésitant à continuer)...à l'hôpital, tu m'as parlé de ton enfance, de tout ce que te fais encore endurer ton père et aussi de la peur que tu avais de devenir sombre et...mais pourquoi  
  
-Pourquoi je n'ai pas agi avant?  
  
-Oui...en fait non. Visiblement, tu étais tout de même satisfait jusque là de ce que tu étais. Je veux dire que...hé bien tu sais Lex, tout cela, étaient des choses qui faisaient partie de toi et que tu semblais trouver importantes pour...réaliser tes ambitions. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu veuille tout foutre en l'air par peur de blesser les gens autour de toi cette fois-ci?  
  
Lex s'était attendu à ce que son ami lui demande des précisions sur cette histoire. Au début, il avait semblé à Lex que Clark évitait de parler de tout cela pour le ménager un peu. Peut-être aussi avait-il simplement du recul quant à la façon dont Luthor fils allait lui répondre. Celui-ci avait souvent demandé à Clark de ne pas s'occuper de ses problèmes. Il lui avait même menti à plusieurs reprises, ce qui un jour, lui avait valu d'être brusqué par son meilleur ami à propos d'un scientifique qu'il niait connaître. D'ailleurs cet épisode était loin de rappeler de bons souvenirs à Lex.  
  
Mais Lex avait pris une résolution et il devait la tenir. Il le devait s'il voulait changer les choses qu'il n'aimait pas en lui. Le jeune homme se dit que la meilleure solution serait encore d'être franc. Lex savait que Clark n'interprèterait cela que comme de l'amitié.  
  
-Il faut croire que je ne peux pas me résigner à te traiter de la même façon que je l'ai fait avec tous les autres. Clark, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un si ce n'est que ma mère...j'aurais fini par te faire du mal. Je me sentais de plus en plus attiré par une sorte de force malveillante...je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Cette vieille femme qui a lu mon avenir tu te rappelles...je...je crois que la vision qu'elle a eue de moi a certainement dû la tuer.  
  
-....Je crois qu'il est possible de changer son destin si on le veut vraiment tu sais.  
  
-Alors c'est ce que je vais tenter de faire.  
  
-Et je serai là pour t'aider.  
  
Un petit bruit mit fin à leur conversation. On frappait à la porte. Craig fit son entrée et salua les deux jeunes hommes avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Alors Lex, la douleur est-elle un peu moins aïgue?  
  
-Je ne pense pas, mais disons que la surprise est passée. J'ai l'impression que tous mon corps est engourdi.  
  
CK- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis?  
  
-Ce n'est rien, je devrai apprendre à faire avec le temps que ça durera.  
  
CK- Tu sais, j'ai quand même reçu une formation de basse en physiothérapie cet après-midi(sourire amical).  
  
-D'accord je m'en souviendrai(sourire amusé et ironique).  
  
Sur ce, Clark souhaita bonne nuit à son ami et sortit de la chambre, Craig devant aider Lex à changer de vêtements pour la nuit et le masser pour chasser la douleur. 


	8. Un luthor se lève toujours avant l'aube

Chapitre 8 : Un Luthor se lève toujours avant l'aube  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Lex avait aménagé chez les Kent et tout allait pour le mieux. Il mangeait bien et il pouvait dormir autant qu'il le voulait, ses obligations ayant été suspendues vu les circonstances. Tout cela avait fait en sorte qu'après trois bonnes journées réparatrices, le jeune Luthor avait repris énormément de forces. En ce mardi matin, la lumière du soleil était déjà bien haute dans le ciel, même s'il n'était que 5h. Lex était réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà, n'étant pas encore habitué à voir autant de lumière entrer dans sa chambre à cette heure.  
  
Soudain, brisant le silence quasi total qui régnait sur la ferme des Kent, le bruit d'une voiture, roulant lentement sur la chaussée granuleuse, le fit sursauter. Décidément, sa situation le pesait de plus en plus. N'ayant absolument pas la possibilité de se servir de ses jambes, Lex se sentait excessivement impuissant, sentiment qu'il avait appris à oublier en très jeune âge. De petits coups hésitants à sa porte le força à sortir de ses mauvaises pensées.  
  
-Entre Clark.  
  
-Comment savais-tu que c'était moi?  
  
-C'est cette attitude.  
  
-Laquelle?  
  
-Celle du garçon modeste qui ne sait pas encore qu'il est voué à un grand avenir(sourire amusé et concerné). Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, de si bon matin?  
  
Clark avait à peine l'air d'être éveillé. Il portait un vieux pyjama à carreaux et avait les cheveux plus qu'en bataille. Cette vision amusait Lex au plus haut point, mais il remarqua vite l'air plus grave que semblait prendre son ami tout à coup.  
  
-Lex, j'ai entendu un bruit de voiture dehors, c'est ça qui m'a réveillé. Ton père est avec le mien dehors. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...je sais que tu as besoin de repos mais  
  
-Non tu as bien fait. Tu m'aides?  
  
-Je descends ta chaise et je reviens te prendre.  
  
-Pourquoi? À ce que j'ai pu constater récemment, tu es bien assez fort pour nous descendre tous les deux.  
  
-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme un vulgaire meuble que l'on trimbale partout dans la maison.  
  
-Content de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un en ce monde qui me porte un respect dont la cause n'est pas la peur d'une menace quelconque.  
  
-(D'un ton moqueur)Content de voir que tu t'en aperçoives enfin.  
  
  
  
Au dehors, le temps semblait s'être considérablement rafraîchit. Peut-être aussi était-ce dû à l'ambiance qui régnait autour des deux hommes qui se faisaient face depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà.  
  
-Jonathan, cette situation est ridicule. J'ai le droit de venir voir mon fils quand j'en ai envie. N'oubliez pas  
  
-Non ne vous en faites pas, je sais à qui j'ai affaire. Mais vous, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici chez-moi. Avec toute la technologie que vous pouvez vous offrir, vous avez bien un téléphone sur vous non?  
  
-Écoutez je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. Je suis simplement venu voir mon fils.  
  
LL : - Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je t'avais dis que je te rappellerais.  
  
-En fait, j'avais une affaire à régler à Smallville et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te chercher tôt pour qu'on déjeune.  
  
-Tu réalises qu'il est 5h du matin!  
  
-Et alors. Tu oublies que tu es mon fils. Un Luthor se lève toujours avant l'aube.  
  
Lex avait roulé les yeux d'ironie. Il avait toujours aimé se lever tard et son père le savait très bien. Il le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir fait ce chemin, simplement pour ruiner sa journée. Lex n'avait pas envie d'entendre les nouvelles menaces de son père pour qu'il retourne à Métropolis, ni le nouveau plan qu'il avait trouvé pour plonger son fils une fois de plus dans l'eau chaude. Il n'était pas naïf, Lionel n'avait pas débarqué de si bon matin seulement pour un déjeuner entre père et fils. Mais Luthor père n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir sans lui et le fait que les Kent se sentent visiblement très mal à l'aise devant la situation le fit plier.  
  
-D'accord, laisse-moi dix minutes et fais-moi le plaisir de m'attendre dans ta voiture.  
  
-(sourire mesquin)Tout ce que tu voudras Lex.  
  
Clark était resté en retrait, observant la scène de loin. Lionel ne lui avait jamais inspiré de bonnes choses et il préférait être éloigné le plus possible de cet homme. Il plaignait Lex de ne pas avoir autant de choix. Son ami semblait vraiment ne pas avoir envie de partir de la ferme ce matin, mais il était évident que c'était pour épargner ses hôtes qu'il avait plié. Il s'approcha de son ami et se pencha vers lui.  
  
- Accroches-toi! Je ne monterai pas ta chaise pour rien d'accord?  
  
- Oui. Clark...il faudra que tu m'aides à me changer.  
  
- Je sais(sourire amical)..au fait, tu es de quelle humeur aujourd'hui? Noire ou noire?  
  
- Très amusant!  
  
  
  
-Je te dépose sur le lit?  
  
Lex hocha brièvement la tête. S'il n'était pas si tôt, il se serait permit de passer un appel à Craig, mais à cette heure, il mettrait trop de temps à se rendre chez les Kent. Cette situation ennuyait le jeune homme. Il avait toujours eu le contrôle de la situation et jamais il ne s'était permis de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'ici. Cette attitude, il en était certain, l'aurait mené directement à être une proie de choix pour tous les gens du type de Lionel Luthor. Mais ce matin, il n'aurait pas le choix. Pour la première fois depuis de très longues années, Lex devrai laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de lui. Si cela durait encore longtemps, il était certain qu'il verrait tôt ou tard une expression de mépris dissimulé sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il aimait en silence.  
  
Clark était demeuré quelques secondes interdit, observant son ami perdu dans ses pensées. Il était parfaitement conscient que Lex détestait de plus en plus le calvaire dans lequel il était plongé. N'importe qui aurait pensé que le besoin que son meilleur ami avait de tout contrôler en était la principale cause, mais Clark savait. Il savait que Lex avait peur que les gens finissent par le considérer comme une vulgaire loque humaine, qui a impérativement besoin qu'on lui rappelle respirer pour qu'il puisse survivre. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait faire taire cette petite voix en lui qui lui criait de protéger son ami, de veiller à ce qu'il soit bien à chaque instant. Il s'approcha de Lex et défit le premier bouton de son pyjama, ce qui fit sursauter légèrement Luthor fils, le faisant émerger totalement de ses pensées.  
  
Après quelques secondes, Lex sentit son vêtement glisser de ses épaules et un hoquet de surprise(?) de son ami lui fit lever la tête.  
  
-Tu es..  
  
-Totalement imberbe, oui je sais merci.  
  
Clark se sentait ridicule et gêné, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester muet et sans moyen devant la vision qu'il avait de Lex à cet instant. Sa peau était si laiteuse, qu'on l'aurait presque qualifié faite de marbre blanc. La fine musculature, presque parfaite, venait ajouter à l'impression qu'avait le jeune Kent d'observer une statuette de la Grèce antique, comme celles qu'il avait déjà observées dans les livres d'histoire au lycée. Et Lex, qui n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'il dégageait, avait pris une mine impatiente et légèrement gênée.  
  
-Alors tu m'aides ou non?  
  
-Oui...désolé. Tu veux quelle chemise?  
  
-La bleu marine qui est sur la commode. Et pendant qu'on y est, prend l'un des pantalons qui est dans le premier tiroir.  
  
-D'accord  
  
Clark alla chercher les vêtements demandés et aida son ami à s'habiller. Ne voulant pas que Lex se sente plus mal à l'aise de cette situation, il prit de la vitesse, tout en prenant soins de ne pas lui causer de douleur inutile.  
  
-Ça y est. Tu as besoin d'autre chose?  
  
-En fait, j'aimerais assez une pelle et de la corde(sourire las).  
  
-Je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de corde.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Mon père doit déjà en être à enterrer le tien à l'heure qu'il est!  
  
Lex ne put retenir un rire amusé, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Clark.  
  



End file.
